Marqués
by Daelyaa
Summary: La Marque des Ténèbres, Sang de Bourbe gravés dans la peau, Hermione et Drago étaient pareils, ils avaient tous les deux été marqués par la guerre. OS/Dramione


Bonjour, bonjour

J'ai rien à dire.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Marqués

…

La guerre était terminée depuis 6 ans, et Drago Malefoy s'était marié avec Hermione Granger, malgré l'avis de ses parents.

Mais présentement, il ne pensait pas à ses géniteurs, parce qu'il était en vacance avec sa famille, chose rare puisqu'il n'avait jamais de vacances en même temps que sa femme.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient à la plage -idée de sa chère et tendre- et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, parce que tout le monde pouvait voir la Marque sur son bras.

Il sentait les regards de dégoût des gens sur lui, surtout que la plupart d'eux savaient qui il était et de quelle famille il venait.

Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait pas décidé d'être lui, sa vie lui était tombée dessus et puis c'est tout.

Il sentit un poids arriver brusquement sur ses jambes et leva la tête ; c'était son fils Eidan.

Il sourit, Merlin qu'il l'aimait ce gamin.

Eidan était arrivé assez tôt dans leur vie, à Hermione et lui ; ils n'avaient que 18 ans à sa naissance et la guerre était à peine terminée quand Hermione est tombée enceinte mais ça n'était rien, ils avaient réussi à se débrouiller.

Son fils lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit, puis l'enfant redevint sérieux et dit en fixant de ses yeux gris le bras de son papa :

-Dis papa, pourquoi les gens ils regardent ton bras ? Et c'est quoi que t'as au bras ? Maman m'a dit de ne pas demandé et que je le saurais quand je serais plus grand mais je veux savoir.

Il soupira ; il savait que ça arriverait un jour, qu'Eidan finirait par lui demander, mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi tôt. Enfin, tôt, son fils avait presque 6 ans, ce n'était plus un bébé.

Drago regarda l'enfant quelques secondes avant de soupirer à nouveau et de lever son bras gauche :

-Ca mon bébé, c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est difficile à expliquer Ed... Mais... On t'a déjà parlé de la guerre ?

-Oui, maman m'a expliqué que tonton Harry, Ron et elle sont partis à la recherche d'objets pour les aider à tuer Voldemort et ils ont réussi.

-C'est à peu près ça, mais Tu-Sais-Qui, il n'était pas seul, il avait des alliés.

-Oui, maman me l'a dit, ils avaient un nom avec ''mort'' dedans mais je me souviens plus quoi.

-C'est Mangemort, Ed.

-Voilà, Mangemort c'est ça. Mais c'est quoi le rapport papa ?

-Et bien... Ce que j'ai sur le bras... C'est ça le signe des Mangemort

Eidan poussa un petit cri choqué qui fit mal au cœur de Drago.

-Alors t'étais avec les méchants ?!

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et son fils poussa encore une exclamation outré. Ca faisait mal. Très mal de sentir que son enfant à honte de nous.

-Mais pourquoi papa ? Pourquoi t'étais avec les méchants ? Et t'as fait du mal à maman ou a tonton ou a tata ?

Drago ne répondit pas, il gardait les cheveux définitivement fermés et essayait de ne pas faire attention à ce que disait Ed, parce que oui il avait fait du mal à des gens que son fils chéri, que ce soit lui ou des membres de sa famille.

Il sentit une autre main sur son épaule et reconnu la douceur de la peau de sa femme.

Il leva la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle avait l'air soucieux même si elle souriait.

Hermione lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond leva son bras et Hermione comprit :

-Eidan ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas embêter papa avec tes questions !

-Mais je voulais juste savoir moi maman j'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais pas l'embêter papa moi. dit Eidan d'une toute petite voix, il n'aimait que sa maman s'énerve contre lui.

-Moui, bon, va donc jouer avec Chloé, laisse papa et maman seuls un peu.

-D'accord.

Le petit garçon courut jusqu'à une fillette blonde qui faisait des châteaux de sables près de ses parents à elle.

Une fois Ed parti, Hermione s'assit à côté de Drago, prit son bras gauche à lui et leva son bras gauche à elle.

-Regarde Dray, tu vois ce que c'est ça ? Ce sont les marques que la guerre nous a laissé. Des cicatrices qui nous font mal à chaque qu'on les voit parce qu'elles portent de mauvais souvenirs, des erreurs qu'on a faites, mais on n'y peut rien, elles sont là, on ne peut pas les retirer, juste... Vivre avec. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, d'avoir été Mangemort et d'avoir combattu contre nous, contre moi, durant la guerre, mais c'est du passé, on ne peut pas l'effacer, simplement regarder vers le futur en laissant le passé derrière nous. Regarde moi maintenant Dray, est ce que tu crois que je t'aurais aimé si tu étais un mauvais gars qui ne mérite pas de m'avoir ? Non. Si on est ensemble, si on a ces alliances aux doigts c'est parce qu'on s'aime, si je t'ai dit oui c'est parce que je t'aime, malgré notre passé, malgré le fait que tu m'as dit et répété ces mots qui sont gravés dans la chair, malgré tout et tout le monde. Je t'aime Drago, de tout mon cœur, et ce n'est pas la Marque qui va changer ça. Et maintenant Dray regarde Eidan, notre fils, regarde le et pense qu'il grandira dans un monde en paix, parce qu'il y a eut la guerre, dit toi que les marques sur nos bras montrent qu'on s'est battus pour que les générations future ne perde pas leur innocence comme on a perdu la guerre, dans la noirceur de la guerre et des morts. Et enfin dis toi que grâce à cette guerre qui a marqué notre âmes, nos cœurs, et jusqu'à notre cœur, ton fils, notre fils aura une vie meilleur que la notre.

Il lève la tête vers sa femme, plonge ses yeux dans les siens, et l'embrasse, en pensant exactement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, que grâce à ce qu'ils avaient fait Ed aurait droit à une belle vie, et qu'ils sont marqués, Hermione et lui, pour montrer qu'ils ont contribué à cela.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, c'est court mais j'avais envie de l'écrire, alors je l'ai fait ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
